


I'm fine, please stay calm

by NCSP



Series: Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Caring Jimmy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas felt sick, Jimmy came to the rescue and sorted things out, but now Thomas have to handle with a over-protective Jimmy who's always ready to remind him how stupid he's been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fine, please stay calm

"One of the hallboys can think about it." Carson grumbled seeing Mrs Hughes lift the tray.

"'I'd rather take care of it, thank you." She smiled gently settling the tray in her arms.

"Are you sure you can? It's heavy."

"Mrs Patmore can help me, thanks Mr. Carson." He dismissed him in a resolute tone while the other woman joined her. When they had climbed a couple of flights of stairs, the cook, making sure no one was behind them, finally spoke to her.

"Do you really need help or was it just to get rid of him?"

"The latter." She admitted, "It is better that you and I go up."

"Why?"

She gave her a knowing look and she understood, smiling with a look that meant 'finally'.

"So Jimmy came as soon as you call him?"

"Yes, I thought he'd have come only this morning, instead somehow managed to find some way to come him here."

They got to the top of the stairs and stood in front of the closed door, hesitating to open it. Finally they decided to knock and not getting response narrowed the door, peering in the dim light inside.

Thomas and Jimmy were sleeping huddled one against the other, the blond's head leant against the center of the other's chest, disdaining all the soft cushions that surrounded them; they seemed the picture of serenity close to each other like they were, eyes closed and faces posed on an expression of pure relax. They were simply asleep, snuggled under the covers, but it was already a considerable achievement for them. They were gone from not talking, to become friends and finally to that.

Thomas has been very patience.

Very few'd have expected someone with such devotion, but probably no one but the two women would ever be able to witness the moment.

While they were still behind the door with bated breath, cautious not to be caught there, Jimmy was starting to return to the world of the awakes.

He stretched without recognizing the place where he was and what he was clutching in that so pleasant way that made him want to never move from there, then realized that that something which was supporting him had a beating heart and his eyes snapped open.

Thomas was sleeping next to him.

Suddenly, his muscles twitched as if they were ready for action, and the two women feared the worst, but apparently their former footman had just realized he had fallen asleep when he wanted to be vigilant to make sure that the other man didn't feel sick during the night; in fact he stuck two fingers on his jugular to amplify the beat that he already felt against his chest, and when he realized that it was normal and stable he get back to relax against him, enjoying the false darkness created by the drawn curtains.

The two women pulled out a sigh of relief.

Jimmy watched the other man, his sharp cheekbones that cast a shadow on his cheeks hollower than he remembered, as if those weeks in which he had decided to poison himself had dug into him until it lef signs outside. It was absurd that no one had noticed before.

The dark circles that he had observed the day before, waiting for him to recover consciousness, were beginning to fade, but under his eyes the signs still remained.

He rested his face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the moment. It had taken so long to him to admit that what was between him and Thomas was not just friendship, and even if the other man tried not to make him feelings for him known they weren’t disappeared; he also knew that Thomas would never again do a first move toward him, but he hadn’t the courage to do it himself. He was afraid to come to terms with himself, he didn’t know how to move in his own mind, but the fear of losing him had stirred something.

Suddenly he did not care anymore, he just wanted to be with him, to do something to make him feel better. He had finally admitted that his behavior wasn’t only a friend's one while he was crouched in silence beside him trying not to cry, making sure he was breathing, listening to every variation of his breath in fear that it could break off from time to time, avoiding almost to blink in fear of falling asleep and not being ready to intervene in case of need. He had ended up falling asleep just like the previous night, but Thomas was there to awaken him unaware of his presence, and when he opened his eyes facing Thomas with that confused look by the long unconsciousness he could not suppress his joy.

Without realising it he rubbed his nose against his neck and Thomas muttered something in his sleep, turning on his side and hugging Jimmy tightly, as if not wanting to let him go anymore. Jimmy laughed for that possessive behavior even in his sleep but did nothing to counter it, indeed, he crumpled up on himself in order to pander to his position, his head wedged under his chin.

Perhaps it was that to wake up Thomas. He was not used to sleeping close to someone, and having his nose buried in that mass of soft hair confused him; for that he forced to lift his eyelids and to investigate what was that something that was in his arms.

"Good morning."

The greeting from Jimmy came out from under his chin and he pulled away from him, wondering what the hell he was doing there.

"... What?"

"Don't tell me that I have to explain what I'm doing here every time you wake up." he circled his neck with his arms and clung to him, placing a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Maybe you have to." He murmured, still numb from sleep.

Jimmy smiled and went back to rest his chin to his chest, his pale eyes fixed on him, "Are you okay?"

"Stop play nurse." he told him off ruffling his golden hair.

"Stop being an idiot."

"Yes, mother,"

"Stop that!" he laughed giving him a butt.

"Yes, moth-" he shut immediately up when he heard a knock at the door. They looked for a while and they parted by mutual agreement in a hurry; Jimmy jumped out of bed, grabbing the blanket that had left there the night before and settled on the armchair throwing the blanket over himself to give the impression of having slept there.

Thomas then gave his permission to enter and before him stood by the housekeeper and the cook with a tray.

"I see you're okay." The first woman said and Jimmy smiled, gently removing the tray from her hands.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hughes." He tried to get up to prove that he was right but fell back into the pillows soon after.

Jimmy gave him a look somewhere between fear and disapproval.

"Not really." Said Mrs Patmore.

"It's just a matter of time." the housekeeper told her off going to open the curtains and the window "I brought breakfast for you both." she added, pointing to the tray now resting on a bedside table.

"Carson doesn't want me to come back to work?"

"You can't even stand." Jimmy snorted as trying to discreetly fix his hair in front of a mirror.

"He has a point." the cook admitted.

"His lordship has established that until you're fully recovered you can't set foot out of here." she said, and in her voice could be heard all the blame far have reduced himself in such a state.

For Thomas' taste too many people were showing him how stupid he had been.

"So now you shall rest, don't even try to get up from that bed." Mrs Patmore forestalled any objection.

"If you need anything James will let us know."

"So ... I can stay?" Jimmy asked hesitantly.

"It seems obvious." the cook snorted.

"You have to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid, then yes." the other woman smiled in a conciliatory manner before exiting followed by the colleague.

"They know everything." Thomas stated as soon as the two had stepped out of the room.

"What?"

"They know everything, they've probably seen us from behind the door."

"And now?"

"And now nothing. If we weren't told anything now it's unlikely that they'll report us later, and in any case we can not do anything about it." He stretched between the cushions tilting his head to the side.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not, but what can I do? Nobody let me to get up from here."

"You can't stand!" he exclaimed again getting closer "You merely manage to sit up, may I know where on earth do you want to go?"

"You all could avoid to be always pointing that out ..."

"You get yourself into this mess!" He almost lost patience for how Thomas didn’t want to understand what he had risked.

"Okay, but now calm down."

Jimmy muttered something unintelligible between his teeth but said nothing, merely setting the tray on legs "Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat by yourself or I'll force you."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not hungry."

"You do not know to take care of yourself, if you were able we wouldn't be here."

"This is questionable."

"Either you stop or I'll throw you something."

"To me? To an ill person?" he revoked him just before having to dodge a napkin. "You are cruel." He complained, but was forced to shut up when Jimmy climbed on the bed.

"Eat." He repeated softly.

"Jimmy, really, I'm not hungry."

"You can't stop to eat, too." His tone was almost pleading, as if he couldn’t bear the thought of him reduced at that.

"It's not that I dislike eating in general, it's just that I'm not hungry at the moment."

"You haven't been eating since yesterday. "

"All right." He sighed, giving in to his downcast and worried face. If he really needed it to make him happy he would make the effort to pick at something.

Jimmy smiled and leaned on his side and offered him one of the cookies that Mrs. Patmore had put on the tray, knowing them to be his favourite.

Thomas, who was hoping to get away with a couple of sips of tea, gave the cookie a sidelong look.

"No?"

"No, that's fine."

"If you want I can ask for something else."

"Jimmy, listen to me. I'm fine, everything's fine, there is no need for you to worry about whatever I say or even hint at. Just relax." he hesitantly put an arm around his waist, not being able to get used to having permission to do so; then the blonde leaned his cheek against his chest, surrendering to his warm and comforting touch.

"It's just that I'm scared, okay?" He said almost shyly, as ashamed of that moment of weakness.

Thomas said nothing, realizing that every word would be superfluous; he could only tighten his hold and let him know that he would be there, that he realized that he had done something stupid and that he would not repeat it for the world now that he was there by his side. He hugged him gently, without excess, making him know that if he wanted him, he would have been there for him

That moment was interrupted by the door swung open and they parted abruptly, fearing the arrival of anyone, but all they could see from the top of the bed was a smooth mane of dark hair at the height of the mattress who ran to meet them.

"Barrow" a sharp voice on the verge of tears yelled.

"Miss Sybbie?" He asked confused. What the hell was the girl doing there?

What he got in response was a hiccup while Jimmy quietly climbed down on the other side of the bed, taking advantage of the child's distraction.

"What are you doing here, Miss?" He tried to lean towards her but he didn't succeed; Jimmy was then to approach the child and raise her on the bed.

When Sybbie found herself at that, not even noticing that she had magically been lifted in the air, she ran towards him, going to snuggle against him.

"What is it, Miss Sybbie? Why are not you with the nanny?" He asked gently stroking her hair - the same colour as the mother - to calm her sobs.

"... They said you were sick." she peeped, her little face buried in his shirt.

"And you're worried about this?"

"You were sick." she replied simply while Jimmy went out allowing them a moment on their own. He understood what that girl meant for Thomas, he had told him about it, and in the same way he understood that Thomas saw in the little girl her deceased mother he understood that that moment didn’t include him.

"Do not worry."

"But you weren't there, you were not good." She whimpered lifting her little face at him.

"I'm fine now, miss Sybbie, there is no need to worry." He softly stroked her hair, being careful not ruffle it. He was amazed by how the little girl had noticed his absence and especially by the fact that now she was still slightly sobbing in his embrace.

"Really?" she asked sniffing.

"Really. Now, however, you should go, the nanny will be worried about you."

"I want to stay here with you."

"It would be nice, miss, but the nanny will be worried about you." He repeated.

"I'm worried about you." She put a hand on his extremely pale face making him smile.

"I'm fine, really." He reassured her again, but he did not know how to calm a child down, he had never been in a situation like that before, with a little creature in his arms who cared for him. He had never had anyone who really cared for him, and now he found himself with two people who had been scared to death by what he had done.

"Can I stay here with you? Dad told me that Mom knew how to cure people."

This made him feel a twinge of sadness. Lady Sybil was like a friend to him, and now his daughter ...

"So, can I?" she asked with children's typical persistence.

"Only if the nanny tells you so."

The girl then happily jumped out of bed and went to meet the nanny who was already calling her from down the hall, scared of losing His Lordship's granddaughter.

It was then that Jimmy came back with something in his hands.

"What have you got there?"

"Books."

"You read?"

The astonished tone with which he said it sounded vaguely offensive.

"Maybe."

Great, had managed to offend him. It was routine for them, but now he did not know how to take it; he was saved from having to try to save the situation from the other man, 'cause he threw himself on the bed ending with resting on him. He seemed to have developed a certain fondness for spending time with his head resting on his chest, possibly wrapped by an arm of his.

"I got you something in case wanted to spend the time, but it would be better if you got some rest."

"Since when you know how to take care of a sick person?"

"I learn quickly."

They did not say much more because shortly after Jimmy fell asleep curled up next to him, tired after the trip and after spending most of the night awake and alert to check that he was all right.

Thomas, after staying for a while watching him sleeping, decided to take one of the books that the boy had brought hoping it was something decent. Now that he thought about it he had not even asked him where he had been. What did he do during those weeks in which no one had seen him? Where were he for coming so quickly?

He could have asked him now, but he was sleeping so well ... who knew until when they would be left there together... Where would have Jimmy gone then? What would have been of the two of them?

As he was questioning himself the door slowly opened allowing Mrs. Hughes in. As soon as Thomas became aware of her presence jumped trying to get away from Jimmy, but the housekeeper stopped him.

"You risk to wake him up." she said quietly.

He looked at her suspiciously, trying to assess the situation. She had not said anything before, but now? It was not in his nature to trust others, and even if she had been good to him he could not leave in her hands the power to say something or not.

"He hasn't slept much last night, he was always checking you to make sure you were okay." she continued to explain, regardless of his suspicious gaze, like you would do with a wild animal frightened by your presence you are trying to calm down.

Thomas was still silent, doubtful.

"He came here almost running, and didn't even stop for a moment to say hello, then I led him here and he no longer wanted to leave, even when I told him that I could stand in for him so that he could get some rest after the journey. He wanted to be here when you'd have woke up."

"I don't ... isn't that a problem?" He asked hesitantly hinting at Jimmy who was still sleeping against his side, unaware of everything.

"As long as you are both happy it's alright for me." She smiled with her usual motherly attitude "Dr. Clarkson should be here in an hour or so, if you need anything let me know."

After she said that she got up leaving them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any potential mistake.


End file.
